rycerzefikcjifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Radamatis vs Aioli
INTRO " Gdy światu grozi niebezpieczeństwo pojawiają się rycerze zodiaku" 'Seiya Ikki Aioli przyszekli tą zniewagę cozrobili Radamantis razem Zelosem co zrobili Shainy , Aioli za to wyzwał Radamantis na pojedynek pierw by zabić Aioli Radamantis musi z robić przynętę na Seiyę jak i na Aiolę .Zelos sam też zastanawia lecz niemówi co się wydarzyło u Radamantisa innym spectranom .Ukryc to po między Radamantisem a Aioli to ich pojedynek ' W podziemniach ........ Radamantis:Zelos ty się zajmnież się Seiyą , a ja Aioli Zelos:Z rozumiałem Radamantisie , oni to pożałują he he he he Radamantis:Nikt nie może się dowiedziec co było! Minos:Co żeby się nikt nie dowiedział Radamantis! Aicos:No własnie Radamantis zajołeś się rycerzem zodiaku Radamantis:Eeee...Minos Aicos a wy to co tu robicie Minos:Radamantis co knujesz Radamantis:Nic tylko szykuje się do walki z Aioli Aicos:Zebyś pokonał choć złotego rycerza lwa i rycerza brązu pegasa Radamantis:Seiyą zajmnie się Zelos Aicos Minos:Zelos co ledwo tylko trzech złotych rycerzy poważnie uszkodził ha ha ha ha ha haha ha ha ha Zelos:Jak przy najmniej pokonałem srebnego rycerza Aicos: Srebnego rycerza Minos:Chyba że miał farta, my zostajemy dwu czy cztero krotnie pokonani przez rycerzy zodiaku " Radamantis wychodzi na wewnątrz a za nim Zelos , przy spotkanu Aioli i Seiyi do walki" W przy skalnych rozdrożach.....' czekają już Aioli i Seiya za Radamantisem i Zelosem na walkę ' Seiya:Aioli czy sie na uda Aioli:Tak Seiya zawsze sie udaję się pokonać spectran Seiya:No tak masz rację Aioli! Aioli:Ja zawsze mam rację Seiya " Gdy przyszli Radamantis Zelos ,Aioli i Seiya na nich gniewnie spojrzeli za to co zrobili Shainę " Seiya:Radamantis za płacisz za to co zrobiłeś Radamantis:Ty głupi smarkaczu , ja ci za raz Aioli:Radamantis to ty masz ze mną ,a nie Seiyą Radamantis:No tak zabiję was oboję Zelos:Ha ha ha ha ha a ja ciebie zabije pegazie Seiya:Zeolos ty kanalio Zelos:Sam jesteś kanalia , ale mu do gadałem " Aioli i Radamantis za czeli walkę po miedzy sobą, a Seiya i Zelos za czeli swoją walkę,Walczą na śmierć i życie aż zniewaga co spotkało Seiyi Aioli ich przyjacółce Shainy przez Radamantisa i Zelosa krzywda" " Zelos za czyna podstepem zabić Seiyę , a Radamantis atakuję Aioli swojich najbardziej niebezpiecznych ataków .Gdy Seiya po tyka Zelos zaczyna to wykorzystać Aioli się odwrac nawet nie zauważa że Radamantis go w plecy zadzgał .Nie wiadaomo jak Shaina na Zelos aż wleciała na jego plecy co omało Seiya jest zaskoczony nawet Aioli który opiera się na kolanie przy Radamantisie" Aioli:Shaina co tu robisz Seiya:Shaina! Shaina:I co jak ci się podoba ty kretynie Zelos:To jest nie fer Shaina:Co jest nie fer , jest fer to za moję ty burchawo! Radamantis:Aioli gin! Shaina:Nikt po za mną Seiyi i Aioli nie zabić ! Aioli:Shaina! Seiya:Shaina Radamantis:Ej zostaw Zelos! Shaina:A to ten na którym stoję na plecach Zelos:Aaaaaauuuuuuuu! to boli! Shaina:Zrobie to bezlitości Radamantis:Tylko ja mogę karac Zelosa! Shaina:Tak to ja mogę karać za równo Seiyę i Aioli! Aioli Seiya:Ze co nigdy! Shaina: Cicho! wy idioci! Aioli Seiya:Ale przy najmniej twoji idioci! Radamantis:Jesli chcesz walczy to prosze mała! Aioli:Ej Radamantis nie mów tak na Shainę ! Radamantis:Aioli co bronisz swoją dziewczynę! Aioli:Shaina nie jest moją dziewczyną! Radamantisie! " Aioli ledwo co czyma się taki i Seiya Radamantis ich swym poderznym atakiem zaejmuje na glebę, a Shaina zelos wykopuje go na otchłań przy skalnych rozdrożach." Radamantis:Tylko ty i ja zostaliśmy! Shaina:Seiya!Aioli! ty potworze ja ci tego nie daruje! Radamantis:Tak samo oni mówili jak byłaś nie przytomna,Hehe he he he he! Shaina:Ja ci ten uśmiech z twarzy, bo wybijam ! Radamantis:No dalej! " Zaczeła się teraz walka pomiędzy Radamantisem a Shainą , walka jest nie równa Shaina nie traci nadzieji zaczyna uwalnac co raz poterzniejszą moc od złotych rycerzy i spectranów. Ta moc jest bardziej poderzna od złotych rycerzy morskich generałów i od spectranów a nawet od świętych wojownikach jest na równi z boskim mocami " " Shaina zaczyna Radamantis pokonywac aż pokonała na to że pokonała Radamantisa zrobiła mu trzy rany ,aż Radamantis jest tak oszułomiony że nawet nie mógł Shainy zrobić jednego drazniecia" Shaina:Pokonała cie Radamantis, a to dowód trzy rany na twej twarzy Radamantis:Pokonała mnie kobieta! ale jak ......! Shaina:Radamantis! znikaj s tod już Radamantis:Piewszy raz pokonała mnie kobieta! " Radamantis wzioł ze sobą Zelos i natychmiast się ulotnili, a Shaina zostałą przy Aioli i Seiyi jak przyszli Asterion Marin Touma.Byli nie przytomni ale od zyskali przytomność przy Asterionie Marin Toumie Shinię , a wrócili do sanktuarium" " A pokonany Radamantis i Zelos wrócili do podziemnia , wiedzać co ich czeka kara od Celiona za kolejną przegraną" koniec